Play the Game
by RippedNotes
Summary: Voldemort is defeated, but so are a large number of wizards. The ministry decides on the "Baby Law". Luckily, Hermione and Draco are sort-of friends, so this could work. Or will a certain Pansy get a little jealous? UNFINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

Play the Game

**Voldemort is defeated, ****but so are a large number of wizards. The ministry decides on the "Baby Law".**

_**DM/HG fanfic (not amazing at summaries but please read).**___

_**Hi, this is my first fan fic, so please don't flame me, I'm only trying. **___

After finally getting away from the big crowd following Ron, Harry and she, she settled down into the cold, but most importantly, empty compartment she spotted.

After Harry and Ron went off to find the food trolley, Hermione decided it was safe to put down the book she was pretending to read and went to sit next to the window.

After helping Harry defeat the darkest wizard of all time, Hermione thought, this year should be simple and maybe….dull? Everyone I know seems to be relationship. Ron is with Lavender Brown, Harry with Ginny and Luna Love good with Blaise Zabini. BLAISE ZABINI. How the hell did she bag a Slytherin and I still haven't got anyone? It just doesn't make sense. My goal for this year is to get a boyfriend.

"Hey Hermione, McGonagall told me to tell you the meet her in the heads compartment in half an hour to meet the head boy and discuss your responsibilities. I heard that it's Malfoy, but that doesn't matter, no one is enemies with him, not even Harry! Oh sorry, did I disturb your thoughts?" said Ginny brightly, disturbing Hermione.

"No it's alright Gin, thanks for that. If you are wondering, Harry went off to find the food trolley," Hermione replied, keeping a forced smile on her face.

"Hi Gin," Harry interrupted, sitting next to Ginny suddenly, startling both Hermione and Ginny with his sudden appearance.

"Hi," Ginny replied, kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Hi guys, im back, "Ron declared, sitting down next to Hermione, obviously happy with his hands full of sweets.

"Honestly Ron, do you really need THAT many sweets?" Hermione asked, staring at him stuffing himself with food.

"Obvioushly, I amsh a growingsh boy hermioneee," Ron retorted, still delving into his vast collection of sweets.

Everyone except for Hermione, who decided to "read" her book started to talk about what they think, might happen this year.

"Oh right guys, I've got to go and meet McGonagall in the heads compartment, bye see you at school," Hermione said cheerfully, leaving the compartment quickly.

This year should be alright, everyone knows I changed sides, thanks to my mum, and personally the "light" side is much more forgiving. This year, I want a challenge. Something I would be proud of achieving. How about a new girlfriend….in Gryffindor? That would be…interesting. Someone feisty, like that weasley girl, or granger or…WAIT! That's it, Granger. Imagine that, Hermione Granger, falling for the mighty Slytherin Prince. That's my goal for this year, to hook up with Hermione Granger, Draco thought, looking out of the window of his compartment which he shared with Blaise, his best friend, and Pansy, his number one fan.

_Pansy, Leave me be PLEASE__…_ Draco thought, annoyed at her.

"Don't you ever stop?" Draco mumbled to himself.

"What did you say, Drakie-poo? Was it about me? You know I love it when you talk about me" Pansy drawled, unattractively edging her shapeless body closer to him.

"Pansy, there's other people here you know," Draco whispered to her, looking sideways at Blaise, who was looking back amused.

"Uhh, mate, I think you two are a bit too close to be comfortable, don't you think?" Blaise said looking at Draco, nodding at the ever-closing gap between Draco and Pansy.

"I think I passed comfortable when she turned leech-mode," Draco murmured.

"Oooo Draco, you talk about me too much," Pansy said, "but I love it…"

She whispered something in Draco's ear, he tried move away in disgust.

"Pansy I need you to let go of me, just so I can breathe okay?" Draco said to Pansy, prising her off his muscular arm.

"Urm Malfoy, McGonagall wants you to meet here at the heads department at the top of the train to discuss your responsibilities," Neville said to Draco hastily, leaving the compartment as quickly as he came.

"Ok guys, see you later," Draco said to Blaise, shoving pansy off of him and practically running out the door.

Hermione regretted walking so fast. Now she was by herself in the heads compartment, waiting for whoever head boy was and Professor McGonagall to show up, twiddling her thumbs and staring out the window.

I wonder who head boy will be. Maybe Neville, he was rather brave in the war, and he has drastically improved on his clumsiness. I highly doubt it to be someone from Slytherin, they barely helped in the battle, Hermione wondered to herself.

Suddenly, to Hermione's disdain, Draco Malfoy, opened the compartment door and sat down opposite to Hermione.

"Speak of the Devil," Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes and focusing on the interestingly shaped stain on the wall behind Draco.

"Speak of the Neville? Why would you say that, I thought you were meant to be smart, guess I was wrong?" Draco asked Hermione sweetly, leaning towards her slightly, as if to invite her into this conversation.

Hermione leaned further into her seat and said, "I said Speak of the devil, it's a muggle saying. So then you're head boy, what did you do to get this highly-respected title Malfoy?"

"Well, I was a double spy for Dumbledore, but all that is over now. I quite like muggle sayings like that one about snowing and cats and dogs?" Draco replied smiling at Hermione.

"Oh I already knew you were a double spy, I am grateful for that," Hermione replied, just as kind. We might as well become…acquaintances, it's not like we are on different sides, Hermione thought to herself.

What happened next, she had no idea how it happened.

"How grateful Granger?" Draco sat next to Hermione, trapping her in the corner, "how much?" Draco whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver a little.

"Err….very. You've changed, and it is a good change. I - I like it," Hermione whispered back, unsure of what to do in such a compromising position.

"So do I, "Draco whispered in what he thinks was a sexy voice, which indeed it was.

Draco then decided to close the gap between Hermione and himself with a soft kiss. Hermione stroked Draco's hair and whimpered when he bit her lower lip.

"Miss Granger, are you in there? Can you open the door, it seems to be stuck" McGonagall declared, making both Hermione and Draco spring apart, not knowing what the hell had just happened.

"Yes professor," Hermione said quickly, trying to calm down the massive blush on her face and the butterflies in her stomach that refused to stop their boxing match.

"Hello Miss granger, Mr Malfoy, have you two talked yet? It would be a rather good idea if you two could become friends, or at least acquaintances," McGonagall implored earnestly, looking at Hermione and Draco.

"We have already become friends Professor. Hermione and I have been talking for a while and decided to settle our differences like young adults," Draco replied, sneaking a risky glance at Hermione, who was nodding vigorously at the surprised professor.

"That is a great start, it would certainly help you with what the ministry has come up for your year," McGonagall said to Draco, smiling at the newly found alliance.

"What law? It isn't what I think it is, is it? I heard Mr Weasley talking about it with Bill…." Hermione trailed off, searching McGonagall's eye for a clue to what the answer may be.

McGonagall sighed deeply and looked at Hermione sadly,

"I'm afraid, you're right. Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, the ministry has decided to create the baby law. After the war, 50% of the wizarding population was killed. The ministry has decided to create a law in which all 7th years must abide to, or risk," McGonagall breathed in deeply, "your wand being snapped into two. Each 7th year will be assigned a partner, whom you will marry and eventually have a child with. Throughout the year, you will be living with your partner, to get accustomed to your new life, and you will be expected to be pregnant in, around or after the last month of school, July. You will then be expected to live together to raise the child after your graduation. Your partner will be chosen based on your personalities, intelligence, likes and dislikes, insuring some kind of friendship,"

"But, I am way too young to be married and have a child," Hermione argued, her eyes already glistening with tears.

"The ministry has decided that your age group would be the most suitable, due to the fact that everyone else is either way too young or over the age of 30, " McGonagall replied slowly.

Draco sat frozen in shock. A child already, I haven't even had a serious girlfriend. WHO IS MY PARTNER? I MUST find out, and I pray it isn't Millicent Bulstrode… Draco thought to himself tapping his fingers together in worry,

Draco opened his mouth to ask, but Hermione beat him to it and asked, "Professor, who is my….partner?"

"Miss Granger, your partner is Mr Malfoy. Believe it or not, you are very alike, and because you are both heads, it is easier to accommodate you," McGonagall replied slowly, making sure they both understood what she had just said.

"Oh look the time, both of you get ready to leave your compartments, your luggage will be brought to your dormitory, which the directions to is in your letters. Goodbye, and good luck," McGonagall said, nodding at both the bewildered students and walking out of the compartment.

They took that rather well, Minerva thought to her, maybe they are….happy?

"Right well, you heard McGonagall, see you at our dorm, we need to…talk, Future Mrs Malfoy" Draco said winking as he left the compartment.

**Hi everyone, so, how was that for surprising news? **

**Don't forget to rate and review, love yew! :D**

**Please, please, please review it. Is it good, is it bad? **


	2. Chapter 2

Play the Game

**Second**** chapter! **** Yay!**

**Voldemort is defeated, but so are a large number of wizards. The ministry decides on the "Baby Law".**

**I only wanted the 7th years to be affected because they are the only age of teens I could think of that would be the most mature to handle a baby. The rest of the magical community are over 30, don't forget 50% of the W. community were killed in the war****. **

**BIG thanks to all my reviewers and everyone who favourited the story **

**I hope I cleared that all up! **

**OH YEAH! I forgot to mention, Ginny is in 7****th**** year after proving she was worthy of skipping a grade after demonstrating her skills in the war. She did her owls early during the summer holidays and is now a newt student. **

As soon as Hermione stepped out of the Hogwarts Express, a gust of cold, sharp wind woke up her up and reminded her of her newly- discovered fate. I'm getting married to Malfoy, and having his kids. Great, my kids are going to be platinum blond with bushy hair. GREAT combination McGonagall, spot on, Hermione thought to herself, giving out directions to lost first years looking for the "big, nice man".

"Miss Granger, come over here please," McGonagall ushered at Hermione to stand next to herself and Malfoy who was looking bored to death.

Hermione walked through the bustling crowds of excited first years and other similarly happy students until she finally reached a rather impatient-looking professor and an annoyed Malfoy looking back at her.

Hermione started a hasty apology, "Sorry Malfoy, professor. I dropped my books because a third year bumped into me, then –"

"That's quite alright Miss Granger. Before you go into your carriage," McGonagall pointed out a black carriage slightly bigger than the other normal ones, with a big sign on the side saying "Head Boy & Girls Carriage" in gold lettering,

"I need to tell you the terms & conditions of your new role. You both will share a dormitory, including a bathroom, living room with a few muggle, emphasis on the word muggle, inventions which you already know, from the letter you both received. However, a few spells have been cast to insure no hexes are used on one another within those walls. When your child is born,"

Draco and Hermione exchanged worried glances,

"The locked room inside your dormitory will be opened and will reveal a nursery. Are they any questions?"

"How do we know what our password is?" Hermione asked, looking at Professor McGonagall inquisitively.

"Your password for now Unity, under Dumbledore's orders," Draco rolled his eyes at this," But this will be changed every so often," McGonagall replied.

Hermione and Draco said goodbye to the Professor and entered the carriage waiting for them.

"Uhh, Hermione, you smell nice," Draco said hesitantly.

Did he just call me Hermione? WHAT THE HELL! Hermione thought to herself, turning her head to face a slightly embarrassed Draco Malfoy.

"Thanks. By the way, I think we should call each other by our first names, so we can be…friends?" Draco said looking at Hermione in her eyes, hoping for an "ok".

"Yeah that's fine, what are you doing Draco?", Hermione asked, watching Draco spray himself with a can of Lynx Chocolate.

Wow, I never knew how great Lynx actually smelt, especially on Draco. Woops, Draco is looking at me weirdly, I had better finish my sentence, Hermione decided.

"I thought only muggles used lynx?"

"No, Lynx was created by that wizard Linst Burton. Chocolate is the best one, don't you think?" Draco said leaning into her slightly, so she can catch the scent.

This reminded both Hermione and Draco of the conversation that led to a kiss earlier on, causing Draco to suddenly spring backwards into his seat and scoot to the over end.

Hermione took out her book from her side bag and decided to read that for the rest of the journey whilst Draco fidgeted about uncomfortably.

Hermione and Draco walked into the massive, elegant castle, and then waited in a corner for the crowds of students to walk into the great hall, to avoid their friends asking them about what Professor McGonagall said and if they're any surprises coming up.

Hermione spotted Harry, Ron and Ginny conversing animatedly over what seemed to be about the Holyhead harpies. They looked so happy, Harry and Ginny holding hands and sneaking glances at each other, whilst Ron still looked comfortable enough to talk.

_They won't be happy for long,_ Hermione thought to herself bitterly, still waiting for the students still trailing behind.

"Well, the corridor is completely empty now, so let's go in. Don't forget the password either," Hermione said, walking briskly towards the Great Hall to join her friends.

"Oh thanks for leaving me to be the last inside!" Draco shouted at her back, watching her walk inside and close the door behind her.

Draco stood where he was for a while and ended up having a little chat with Dobby, who survived his wound from Bellatrix (it missed his heart and went to his shoulder instead).

After about Half an hour of talking to Dobby, he realised that he was extremely late for the beginning of year speech.

"Dobby, I have to go sorry. Talk later?" Draco said, whilst walking quickly towards the entrance of the Great Hall.

_Ok. On the count of three I will open the door_, Draco thought to himself.

_One…_

_Should I walk in calmly or burst in?_

_Two…_

_Burst in and sit down quickly would be best._

_Three…_

_No, walk in calmly and coolly._

Draco breathed in deeply and looked at the double doors, and pushed against it. _Nothing happened, why the hell is it not opening? _Draco thought confused at why the door wouldn't open.

"Ahh crap," Draco whispered, kicking the wall.

"OUCH," Draco winced and sat down on the floor, "Great, now I look like a bloody tramp,"

"Sit on the bench next to me then,"

Draco jumped and looked everywhere, then realized he recognized that voice.

"Hermione, is that you?" Draco whispered hesitantly, in case he was incredibly wrong and it turned out to be someone like Millicent Bulstrode.

Hermione smirked at this and replied, "Nah, it's a troll training on becoming a ballerina. YES, it is Hermione. Now unless your secret ambition is to become the Tramp of Hogwarts, I suggest you get off your ass and sit over here,"

Draco got up from the cold stone floor and walked over to where Hermione was sitting.

Draco decided to break the silence and ask,

"Why aren't you in the hall? I saw you go in,"

Hermione replied,

"I know, but Filch told me it was too late to go because they already started the sorting and they didn't want another interruption like when Harry walked through after YOU broke his nose,"

Draco fidgeted uncomfortably and said,

"Oh yeah, I remember that,"

After a few minutes of silence, Draco broke the silence and said, "We're locked out of the Great Hall,"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco's statement, uncrossed her arms and said to him,

"Really? I was under the illusion we were skydiving with Professor Snape,"

"I was only trying to make a conversation," Draco muttered under his breath.

"Sorry, I can be quite sarcastic. Anyway –"

"I noticed that," Draco said, interrupting Hermione, who glared at him as she continued,

"ANYWAY, I think they are finishing up in the Great Hall. I have a feeling that Professor Dumbledore is going to keep the 7th years back anyway, so all we have to do is play the waiting game, " Hermione said, in her "answering a professor" voice.

As soon as Hermione said that, huge crowds of students burst out of the hall, surprising Draco so much that he fell of his seat.

A bunch of 3rd years saw Draco fall onto the hard floor and laughed hysterically, until Draco stopped them abruptly with an evil glare and scowl.

Hermione stifled a laugh.

After several minutes of Draco whining about his sore bum Hermione helped Draco up so they can walk inside the Great Hall.

"Harry Potter is partnered with Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley is –"

"Sorry Professor, we were locked out of the hall for the school speech," Draco said innocently, hoping it would work.

Professor McGonagall looked at the both disapprovingly, but Professor Dumbledore smiled at them warmly and said,

"Never mind, its fine. As you already know all the details from what Professor McGonagall told you, you can go straight up to your dormitory, unless you want to hear your friend's partners,"

Hermione smiled back at Dumbledore and answered,

"We would like to stay and hear our friend's fates, Professor Dumbledore,"

Hermione and Draco both walked other to their respective tables and sat down next to their friends.

Professor Dumbledore nodded at both of them and continued with what he was saying previously,

"Ginny Weasley is to be partnered with Harry Potter, and finally, Ron Weasley is to be partnered with Lavender Brown"

"Hey, I'm partnered with Ginny, isn't that awesome!" Harry whispered to Hermione, nudging her softly, watching Ginny beaming at her.

"I'm with Lavender!" Ron whispered, who was on the other side of Hermione.

"That's great Harry, I'm really happy for you. I'm happy for you too Ron. I'm partnered with Malfoy, but we're working on it," Hermione whispered back smiling yet shocked that Harry and Ron hadn't spontaneously combusted yet from the supposed pure madness of it.

Then again, Harry and Ron somehow seemed to become acquaintances with Malfoy, and could handle the fact that he and Hermione were friends, as they were very alike. At least everyone else is happy, Hermione mused, twiddling her thumbs once again and looking around at all the happy couples.

"You are dismissed. A small piece of parchment will appear in your front robe pockets which will present a map of you will be staying for this year," Dumbledore finished, nodding at everyone then walking out of the Great Hall.

Hermione said bye to her friends and walked up to her dormitory. Hermione walked up to what McGonagall described as "the sneaky looking woman in red".

**Here is a picture of what she looks like: **.

"She actually does look rather sneaky," Hermione said to herself, tilting her head slightly.

The portrait woke up, glared at Hermione

"Instead of wondering if I look sneaky, how about saying the password so I can go back to sleep?"

"Unity," Hermione replied, annoyed at the portrait's abruptness.

As soon as Hermione walked in, she ran into all the rooms. The living room felt comfortable to be in. The walls were green and yellow, and the unbelievably warm sofa was brown leather with red and green pillows. There was also a coffee table with one flower vase and two red candles on either side.

**Living room: **.com/HGTV/2007/07/20/hccor-yellow-green-living-room_

The bedroom was beautiful as well, it looked so delicate. The wallpaper was mostly grey with a white flower pattern, they reminded Hermione of snowflakes. All together, the bedroom was beautiful, it looked like winter.

**Bedroom: **.

Hermione sat down on the sofa and decided to turn on the television, one of the muggle objects that Dumbledore decided on.

Halfway into the muggle film titanic, Hermione jumped when a little note appeared on the coffee table.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Please wait up. We need to talk._

_From Draco_

Oh no. Hermione knew what this was going to be about, the kiss on the Hogwarts express.

Hermione decided to take her mind of that and looked through the DVDs that were suggested by Dumbledore.

Hmmm, Hermione thought, let me see what DVDs are here….

Dear John, Love Actually, Pearl Harbour q, Pride and Prejudice (2005), P.S I love you, the notebook and titanic.

"They are all romance! Dumbledore must be trying to help us as much as he can," Hermione said to herself, smiling at Dumbledore's kind intentions.

Hermione decided on titanic, a lot goes on it that film and it will definitely keep her mind of her impending doom with Draco.

Just before Jack tells Rose to "never let go", Hermione paused the film and went to go get a glass of water.

Draco trudged up the last five steps up the staircase with so much effort he had to lean against the wall next to the portrait which McGonagall described as "the sneaky looking woman in red".

Draco sighed heavily and whispered to himself,

"I am SOOO tipsy. I need to keep it under control when I'm talking to Hermione or I am going to get killed. What forced me to send Hermione that note?"

I know why. It's because I HAVE to know, Draco reasoned with himself.

At this point, the portrait woke up, and feeling rather grumpy angrily whispered,

"ANOTHER TALKER! Look, just go in"

Draco tried to glare at the portrait, but to his dismay he ended up looking like a moping toddler, so he just walked in.

I need some water to sober me a bit, Draco thought, walking towards the kitchen.

"Draco?" he heard Hermione say.

"Huh? Oh hey 'mione," Draco replied, standing in front of Hermione, hoping she couldn't smell the firewhiskey on his breath.

Hermione could in fact smell the firewhiskey on his breath, but decided to talk about that later.

"Let's go in the living room, I have a movie on. I can't be bothered to tell you what happened," Hermione said cheerfully, hoping Draco didn't see her wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"Err right," Draco replied.

I learnt about…"films" in muggle studies, so I knew what she was talking about, I just haven't seen one. Thank goodness she didn't smell the firewhiskey, Draco thought to himself, following Hermione into the living room.

"It's nice in here," Draco said.

"I agree, now sit down so you can watch the film with me," Hermione replied quickly, tapping the space next to her on the brown sofa.

"Draco, why did you come back to the dorm so late?" Hermione asked staring at Draco.

"I had a few drinks in the Slytherin dorm," Draco mumbled, looking away from Hermione.

"YOU WERE DRINKING? I knew that was firewhiskey on your breath!" Hermione shouted at him, pushing him slightly.

Draco was slightly angry at the fact that Hermione was overreacting so he replied with,

"So what, it isn't that big of a deal, it was only a few fire whiskey shots…"

Draco tailed off when he realised that Hermione's glare was getting stronger and if he carried on he would have two holes for eyes because Hermione burned them out.

Ok, let's change the subject, Draco thought quickly.

"What the hell is that?" Draco asked, gesturing at the television that was paused on Rose's distraught face.

Yay, I can teach Draco something, Hermione thought to herself.

"A television, this is what muggles use for entertainment," Hermione explained.

"They watch trapped muggles in a big black box be miserable for fun?" Draco asked, confused.

"They aren't trapped and they aren't always miserable, it's not a bloody prison" Hermione explained, a little annoyed at Draco's lack of common sense.

"But look, that woman is crying," Draco argued, pointing at the screen.

"This is the muggle film "Titanic", a lot of people dies in this. I am sure you have heard of the Titanic disaster," Hermione replied.

"Muggles make "films" out of disasters? No wonder they are so damn weird. Stupid muggles…" Draco muttered, air quoting the word film.

"Malfoy," Hermione started, standing up,

"My parents are muggles, are you calling them stupid?"

"No, it's just a bit stupid that muggles enjoy watching people cry," Draco answered, standing up also. He didn't like the feeling of being overpowered.

Hermione casted the silencio spell, (she was always considerate) and screamed at Draco, whilst hitting his chest,

"WELL THIS IS THEIR ENTERTAINMENT SO SHUT THE HELL UP"

Draco stopped Hermione's attacks by holding her forearms and answered indignantly,

"Hell no! I am not shutting up. I do not shut up for anyone. I am a Malfoy!"

"SO! Your surname is the same as everyone else's!" Hermione argued back, yanking away her arms from Draco's grip.

"If my surname was the same as everyone else's, all of our surnames would be Malfoy, but they aren't." Draco reasoned.

"SHUT UP MALFOY!" Hermione threatened.

"Oh back to Malfoy now is it? Well, I am going to stand here and whistle purely because you told me to shut up!" Draco said, starting to whistle.

"Shut up," Hermione said to Draco, glaring at him once more.

Draco decided to ignore her and started to whistle even louder, missing Hermione walk closer towards him.

SHUT UP, SHUT UP AND SHUT UP! I HATE WHISTLING! Hermione thought to herself, I KNOW WHAT I WILL DO!

That is when Hermione grabbed Draco by the face and kissed him full on the lips without a second thought. Draco responded back, and they continued like that for at least one minute. Until Hermione realised what the hell was going on…

"OMG! I am sorry, it's the only way I could shut you up without hexing you," Hermione explained, hoping he would buy her reason, and secretly hoping that so would she, because she wasn't winning the battle in her brain.

_You liar. You kissed him because you wanted to._

Shut up brain!

_Nope, because if I did, you would be an idiot, and we don't want that now do we?_

Whatever!

"Uhh, I don't mind, really I don't. I understand," Draco answered, hoping she wouldn't hear the happiness in his voice.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, not knowing what the hell his brain was doing.

"Draco?" Hermione answered, humouring him.

"What are we?" Draco asked stupidly, fiddling with his fingers behind his back.

"We are humans, Draco," Hermione said, laughing nervously; she knew what his question REALLY meant.

"You know what I mean," Draco said annoyed at her silliness and her beating-around-the-bush.

"Uhh, im really tired im going to bed. See you in the morning," Hermione said quickly running into the bathroom and closing the door before even finishing her sentence.

Draco frowned. Well, that went well didn't it? I'll just go to bed, he thought to himself, walking into the bedroom.

Hermione was in the middle of brushing her teeth when she heard the bedroom door slam.

What are? I mean, we are definitely not enemies, but more than friends. I, for once, do not know what the answer is, but I think I am going to like it, Hermione thought to herself, tying her hair into a messy bun.

When Hermione entered the bedroom tip-toeing, Draco was already asleep.

Thank goodness, Hermione thought, walking towards the beautiful bed.

Hermione slipped into the bed and soon after she was fast asleep.

However, Hermione and Draco failed to notice the letter that popped up right after they kissed.

**Rate n review, love you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Play the Game**

**Voldemort is defeated, but so are a large number of wizards. The ministry decides on the "Baby Law".**

**-THIS HAS BEEN RE-DONE-**

**You are all so brilliant! Thank you, thank you, ****and thank you for reviewing! 3**

Hermione woke up clutching onto someone's pale muscular arm. She panicked, until she realised that it was Draco she was holding onto. Then she panicked again.

Well done Hermione, what a predicament you got yourself into. If I slowly let go of his beautifully-chiselled arm, I might be able to get out of this bed without waking him up, Hermione thought, lifting Draco's arm in the process successfully with only a soft grunt coming from Draco.

Hermione slipped out of the bed and went to the kitchen. Whilst she walked through the living room, she noticed a letter next to the beautiful flowers she loved. She walked over and picked it up; it was addressed to her and Draco. She decided to open it now before she forgot about it.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_This letter is sent automatically to you when you make progress in your relationship with your partner. Your awards are new DVD film genres, muggle television programs and a weekend trip to Paris with your partner and two other pairs next week. Please continue with your progress._

_Regards,_

_Professor McGonagall_

_(Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Head)_

After reading the letter, Hermione had a quick breakfast bar and went to have a shower in the bathroom. By the time she has got out, Draco was setting out his clothes on the bed so he could get dressed when he left the bathroom.

"Morning Hermione," Draco said, yawning slightly, walking towards the.

"Morning Draco, you can use the bathroom now," Hermione said cheerfully, holding on tightly to her towel, which all that was underneath was her underwear, walked past Draco and checked her school day timetable.

Hermione skimmed her timetable until she saw one subject she didn't recognise; Baby and Home Preparation.

"Hey Draco, we have a new lesson, baby and home preparation, for first lesson with….Professor McLean?" Hermione said, wondering who the hell Professor McLean was.

"I know, I checked my timetable ages ago. Wait for me before going downstairs for breakfast please," Draco replied, closing the door behind him as he entered the bathroom.

"Baby and Home Preparation" is what replaced Ancient Ruins for my first lesson. This is really happening. I am actually going to have a baby with Draco,

Hermione thought to herself. Hermione sat down on the bed and started to pack her bags, forgetting that she only had her shirt on, and it wasn't even buttoned.

When Hermione finally finished packing her bags (she had A LOT of extra library books to fit in there) she realised it was 8.30, giving her 15 minutes to get to the other side of the blooming castle. _Ah Shit, _Hermione thought to herself, whilst hastily buttoning her shirt. _I'd better tell Draco to get a move on._

"Draco, we have roughly fifteen minutes to run down two flights of stairs, so I suggest you GET A MOVE ON!" Hermione shouted at Draco.

She was about to slip on her skirt when she smelt the familiar scent of Lynx Chocolate and looked up to see Draco with only his (green, obviously) trousers on, and his shirt unbuttoned.

"Wow, Hermione. Steady on, you look hot with just your underwear and a shirt on. I would like to see you with my shirt on instead," Draco said hoarsely, looking at Hermione's long legs, whilst buttoning his shirt.

Hermione blushed furiously and said,

"Um, well yeah, I could say the same thing, but that would be lying"

Draco sat on the bed and leaned back, putting his hand on his chest and feigning shock he replied,

"Are you blind? Look how beautiful I am,"

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes, whilst slipping on her skirt and putting her heavy rucksack over one shoulder.

Ok. Let's put phase one into action; hinting my feelings towards her, Draco thought.

Draco went over to where Hermione was, leaning against the door frame, which joined the bedroom and the living room. Hermione leaned even more into the door frame, almost as if she was trying to dissolve into it. Draco looked at Hermione's face, but not at her eyes and whispered,

"Say it, and I might admit something to you, like me fancying the socks off of you"

Draco leaned into Hermione and started to kiss her, sneaking his hand up to her chest.

Hermione noticed his sneaking hand run up her waist and very nearly touch her bra. He was feeling her up, and she didn't like that one bit, even though she liked the kiss. She also noticed that he wasn't even looking at her eyes when he said that, he was more interested in her chest than anything else. Hermione pushed him roughly past, and walked into the living room shouting angrily,

"HOW CAN YOU JUST …. JUST SAY THAT AND NOT LOOK AT ME IN THE FACE! I AM NOT A COMMON TRAMP WHOM YOU CAN FEEL UP ANYTIME YOU FEEL LIKE!"

Hermione walked over to Draco, who was now leaning against the door frame, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and whispered in his ear,

"It's going to take quite a bit of grovelling to get back on my good side, and believe me; you want to be on my good side,"

"Bloody hell woman, I didn't even know what I was doing! Stop being such an idiot!" Draco hissed at Hermione, who was walking towards the door.

Draco grabbed his bag, and ran out after Hermione. He saw her in the distance, talking to a portrait.

"WAIT! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE CLASS IS!" Draco shouted, and then realising that was a mistake after she started to run.

5 minutes later, Hermione ran into class with a rushed apology, followed quickly by a panting Draco, who managed follow Hermione (barely) on the way to their class.

"Ten points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin and a detention at five pm for showing up so late to such an important class. My name is Professor McLaren and I will be teaching this class to you. Both of you take a seat over there and take out your quills. Ask the people in front of you what the task is," Professor McLaren informed, gesturing at the back of the classroom, behind Harry and Ginny, who looked extremely confused.

Hermione and Draco went over to where the Professor gestured. Draco sat down and calmly opened his bag, then started frantically searching for his quill, which he realised was on the bed, all alone and without a care in the world.

_Ahh SHIT, _Draco thought to himself, putting his hand up.

"What is it Mr. Malfoy?" the professor said impatiently.

"I forgot my quills," Draco said firmly, determined not to let the rather rude woman get the better of him.

"Well, borrow one of your lovely and rather intelligent partner's immaculately looked after quills, or someone else in this lovely class," the Professor declared, smiling at Hermione, who was being told what the task was by Harry and Ginny.

"Yes Professor," Draco said, frowning slightly at the favourism that blasted professor just showed towards his fellow classmates and Hermione.

"Oi Potter, do you have a pen," Draco whispered, tapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Borrow Hermione's quill you idiot," Harry hissed, turning back towards Ginny.

"Err, Hermione –"Draco started.

"Yes I have a quill, you unorganised fool," Hermione said, grinning slightly at the pink feathered quill she just gave to Draco.

"Are you serious? Why can't I just use your black one?" Draco whined, looking at the preposterous quill he just received and gesturing towards the plain black quill.

"ARE YOU FINISHED WITH YOUR CONVERSATION MR. MALFOY? THE REST OF THE CLASS WOULD LIKE TO START THE LESSON. EVERYONE, GLARE AT , LET HIM FEEL THE SHAME," Professor McLaren shouted.

Everyone glared at Draco, including Hermione. Draco tried to glare back at the students, some even turned away, until he heard a growl (a growl, I mean come on) from Potter AND Weasley. Draco sunk down into his seat with a defeated

"Sorry".

"This teacher is a bloody weirdo. So anyway, what do we have to do?" Draco asked Hermione, wondering why she was writing names down.

"Ok, we have to write at least two boy and girl names for the baby. Then we have to finalise our list into two names for each gender, which we hand in at the end of class," Hermione declared, still writing down names.

After 30 minutes of name writing, Hermione decided on her four names; Lara or Athena for a girl and Alexander or George for a boy. Draco also decided on his four names; Athena or Alexandra for a girl and Dave or Alex for a boy.

After a lot of negotiating, Hermione and Draco decided that Kara or Athena for a girl and Alex or George for a boy was great names. After handing in the piece of paper, Hermione ran out with Harry and Ron to the Black lake, because of their free period, leaving Draco angry and bored, with only (gulp) Pansy Parkinson for "comfort".

**Rate n Review, Love you! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Play ****the Game**

**Voldemort is defeated, but so are a large number of wizards. The ministry decides on the "Baby Law".**

**I quite like this chapter! **

**Is someone realising how much she cares for Draco? Yes? I think so too. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favourited my story, it really helps.**

Hermione stopped running and started walking towards the spot where Harry and Ron were. She laughed to herself as she watched Harry and Ron, who by their actions, were clearly arguing about who won the race to the black lake.

"– Ron, I was definitely first! You were in front, and then I zoomed pass you when you stumbled on that twig," Harry exclaimed, demonstrating his "epic" win with his fingers.

"For the third time Harry, I didn't stumble. I was merely checking if Gravity still worked. Tell Harry that I was being intellectual Hermione," Ron whined, twisting around to face Hermione, who was now laughing openly at Ron's attempt of a cute face.

Hermione sat in between Harry and Ron, propping herself up on her elbows and explained to Ron in a patronising way

"Harry, Ron was checking if Gravity still worked. Apparently, He was being intellectual," Hermione explained, looking at Harry as if they were sharing a private joke.

"Thank you, Hermione; I knew YOU would see sense. Hermione understands my unique intellectual ideas, Harry. I'm always smart, it's just you don't see my potential," Ron added, looking at Harry pointedly, as if Hermione's explanation proved that Ron was right.

Hermione and Harry both looked at Ron incredulously, turned towards each other, and upon eye contact, simultaneously started howling with laughter. Ron looked at Harry and Hermione as if they both sprouted an extra arm from the top of their heads.

"Look, Pansy. I don't think this is a good time for us to make out ok? Let's just sit by the lake and have a nice, safe conversation," Draco announced turning his head to see Pansy, who was merely a few yards away.

_Wow, Pansy is actually really fit, _Draco thought to himself, still watching her running with a determined face.

"DRACO! IN FRONT OF YOU! TURN THE HELL AROUND!" Pansy shouted back, getting slightly tired of chasing Draco.

"Are you guys okay? I mean, it isn't like you weren't troubled before, but this is a whole new level of craziness," Ron declared, getting up from the grass and slowly walking backwards, away from the Hermione and Harry, who at this point were laughing so much they had tears in their eyes.

"Ron – careful – turn," Harry shouted, in between gulping large amounts of air, pointing at something behind him.

Draco turned away from Pansy to face forward, throwing his hands in front of his body…

Ron turned around quickly, looking confused for a second, then suddenly scared shitless the next….

Draco ran straight into Ron, colliding head-first, rolling straight into the Black Lake.

Harry and Hermione stopped laughing, and instead shared a look of shock and horror. Pansy stopped running, looked at the spot where Ron and Draco collided and then at the lake. She then started running back to school, screaming,

"MY POOR DRACO FELL IN THE LAKE! GET MADAM PROMFREY!"

A few agonising seconds rolled by when all of a sudden, two giant, grey, slimy tentacles chucked Ron and Draco's unconscious bodies, out of the freezing lake and onto the soft grass, a few yards away from each other.

Hermione pushed herself up off the grass, ran over to Ron and then Draco to check if they were still breathing. They were. Hermione tuned around to face Harry's still-shocked face and said to him,

"Thank goodness for the Giant Squid,"

_- 20 MINUTES LATER -_

"Then, you both rolled into the lake! It was awesome!" Harry declared, walking away from the hospital wing with Draco, Hermione, Pansy and Ron.

"Potter, it was not "awesome", it was scary and dangerous. Draco could have died!" Pansy interrupted; air-quoting the word awesome and staring at Draco in what she thought was a sad, caring and full of love gaze.

"Pansy, I wasn't going to die, it's not as if I rolled into the North Sea," Draco muttered, rolling his eyes at Pansy's dramatic ways.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked, looking at Harry, waiting for an answer.

"Well, Draco and Parkinson are going to go fetch Zabini from the Slytherin common room, then they are meeting us at the lake," Harry answered, turning a corner, with everyone else following suit.

"That's great, maybe then I can avenge old Voldy by pushing you into the lake confounding the squid," Ron declared, looking quite pleased with his "witty" answer.

Everyone laughed except for Harry, who looked as if he was trying to look like he didn't find it funny, Pansy, who rolled her eyes, and Hermione, who had found herself somewhat detached from the conversation at hand and deep in her own little conversation in her mind.

_Wow, that was really scary; I was actually really worried about Ron._

What about Draco?

_What about him?_

You know that your heart skipped a beat when he fell in the lake too.

_Yeah, well I'm a caring person. I tend to care for anyone._

Oh yeah, of course.

_Stop being sarcastic with me, you aren't allowed to use one of my special skills on me!_

Yes I am.

_Whatever, I don't even care, I can stop this conversation anytime I like._

Stop trying to change the subject. You know you care for Draco, you might as well accept it and build on it from there.

_Excuse me! Are you insinuating –_

Yes I am implying that you and Draco have an odd kind of relationship going on.

_How dare –_

"Hermione, are you still with us? Earth to Hermione," Draco said waving an arm in front of her face.

"What?" Hermione said quickly, recovering from the disruptment of her thoughts.

"I said would you come to the library with me, I need to….find a book," Draco asked, looking straight at Hermione.

"Yeah alright," Hermione said, trying to hide the curiosity and suspiciousness from her tone.

"Ok, let's go now. PANSY, GO TO THE COMMON ROOM BY YOURSELF, HERMIONE AND I WILL BE DOWN AT THE LAKE IN 10 MINUTES GUYS!" Draco declared, shouting the last part at Harry, Ron and Pansy, who were in front of them.

"OK, SEE YOU SOON," Pansy shouted back, turning the corner, and leaving Harry and Ron to walk out of the castle.

Draco turned around and started walking towards the library. Hermione stared at him for a few seconds, then quickly followed suit.

_Here we go, _Hermione thought to herself, biting her lip.

**Come on guys, get those reviews in! It really helps with my writing when I get reviews, so please write them! :-D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Play the Game**

**Voldemort is defeated, but so are a large number of wizards. The ministry decides on the "Baby Law". **

**I can't believe im on my sixth**** chapter! Thanks for reviewing guys! Believe me when I say I truly think you guys are the best ever.**

Hermione followed Draco to a small, secluded table near the restricted section. Draco sat down first. Hermione hesitated, not sure what to do. Draco gestured towards the empty seat opposite his, yet Hermione did nothing except fidget about with her bag strap.

"Hermione, sit down please," Draco asked, looking at Hermione expectantly, whilst gesturing towards the chair with his hand.

Hermione slowly sat down, dropped her bag to the floor and stared at Draco, waiting for him to do something. A few seconds passed by and neither broke the silence. Hermione took a deep breath and asked Draco,

"Aren't we meant to be searching – "

"Hermione, you know this isn't for bloody book, so stop pretending it is. I made a list that I want you to read, hold on a sec," Draco interrupted, searching his outside robe pockets for the list.

It obviously wasn't where Draco thought it to be, as he hastily glanced at Hermione's bored face whilst he checked his three inside robe pockets for his list.

Draco felt the edge of the small piece of parchment in his pocket and pulled it out. It was dog-eared and creased, with several small tears on either side of the parchment. He looked at Hermione as if to say "_So what", _to which Hermione rose an eyebrow, smirking.

"Here's the list, just read it", Draco ordered, pushing the parchment to Hermione, who picked it up in her hands and skimmed over it.

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes and said,

"Three Points as to why Hermione Granger (soon to be Malfoy) and Draco Malfoy should actually try to build a relationship. Number one, I am seriously hot and our child will be beautiful, so you should be thankful for such a sexy man as your future husband,"

Hermione paused to give Draco a withering look, to which he shrugged at.

"Read on, there's more you know," Draco told Hermione, who merely rolled her eyes and continued with the list.

"- Number two, it would be much easier on us to be more than friends if we have to live with each other and produce offspring. Number three, it makes sense."

Hermione took in a deep breath and said,

"Well Draco, I agree with you. We should try, so how about a date to Paris next week?"

"Are we even allowed to do that? I mean, that would be great and all, if it wasn't illegal," Draco answered, looking at Hermione's smirking face suspiciously.

"Au Contraire, my dear Draco. We won the trip to Paris. It's for two days, and we are going with Harry and Ginny, who won the trip too," Hermione explained, dreading the question she just knew was coming next.

"How did we win this trip? Was there a prize draw or competition I didn't know about?" Draco inquired.

Hermione fidgeted in her seat and mumbled something completely incomprehensible to Draco. Draco leaned forward to hear Hermione properly and asked,

"Come again?"

Hermione straightened herself up and answered Draco,

"It was right after we kissed,"

Draco leant back into his chair with a smug look on his face. Draco then got up, helped Hermione up and picked up her bag.

"Let's go to our detention then," Draco said, already walking away from Hermione.

Hermione caught up with Draco's retreating figure and asked,

"What about Harry, Ron and the others? Weren't we meant to meet them at the lake?"

Draco stopped outside the classroom where they were serving their detention, and turned around suddenly, causing Hermione to nearly crash into him.

"We were meant to, yes. However, it is quarter to five and it would make much more sense for us to go to our detention, we can explain about,"

Draco then leaned into Hermione and kissed her deeply, who responded to the passionate kiss with enthusiasm. They stayed in that position for a few seconds, until Draco pulled away and whispered to Hermione,

"Maybe we can go to Rome next,"

Draco winked at Hermione and walked into the Classroom, leaving a slightly dazed Hermione outside the classroom.

**Review guys! Btw, if anyone has any suggestions to what happens after they serve their detention (next morning) let me know! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Play the Game**

**Voldemort is defeated, but so are a large number of wizards. The ministry decides on the "Baby Law". **

**I'm still alive! It's just that im starting my GCSE'S (I don't think they have that in America, I live in London) and I have had a lot of coursework! But now things are finally under control and I can start writing again!**

**THE NEW POSTERS FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS were released today. Here's the one that freaked the shit out of me: **.com/viewer/?image_location=

**Yay, more reviews! Thanks guys! :D**

**On with the chapter…..**

_Well, that was random. He's serious about this, I thought he was joking. I might as well try to be with him, it would certainly make life easier, _Hermione considered, whilst walking into the classroom, greeting her professor and seating next to Draco, who looked like he could glow.

"Wow, you're happy. I wonder why…" Hermione whispered, smirking at him.

"Shut up, I'm happy because I got in the classroom first, so drop it," Draco hissed, who suddenly dropped his smile and switched to a rather appropriate bored look instead.

"Whatever, we both know why you are smiling," Hermione declared, winking at Draco, who was scowled.

Professor McLaren walked in surprised to see that Hermione and Draco were both on time, smiling innocently towards their teacher. As soon as Professor McLaren Hermione piped up,

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking what we have to do, it's just that I like to start things as soon as possible…." Hermione trailed off, noticing the professor's amused face.

"That's quite alright Miss Granger. What I would like you to do is complete the task you missed out on because of your lack of punctuality this morning. I want you to ask each other which gender you would prefer and why, and then record the other's answer on parchment that will be handed to me once you have finished. Try not to talk too loudly; I am trying to mark a few essays for Professor McGonagall,"

Hermione and Draco turned to face the other. Draco decided he should start first, so he asked,

"So Hermione, what gender would u prefer to have?"

Hermione was a little shocked from Draco's kind tone, she still hadn't got used to how much he changed during the summer. _I really need to find out why he changed so much, it's really bugging me. I hate not knowing things, _Hermione decided.

"Hermione, Stop spacing out!" Draco said to Hermione.

"Oh right, sorry. I want a girl, what about you?" Hermione asked smirking at Draco's seemingly appalled face.

"I want a boy, so make sure we have one, ok?"

"And, pray tell, would do we do if it is, in fact, a girl?" Hermione asked, amused at Draco's ridiculous request.

"Then it's your problem that you'll need to fix before the little suckers pops out," Draco declared, flicking his hair absentmindedly, whilst waiting for Hermione to react.

Hermione cocked her head to the side and sardonically answered,

"Of course Draco, it's my fault. All I have to do is rub my stomach when I'm pregnant and tell the little sucker to change genders, it shouldn't be hard,"

"Uh, yeah, don't forget to do it when I knock you up," he said, equally as sarcastic.

Hermione decided to ignore Draco's statement; it was for the best she thought.

"Shut up. Why do you want a boy?" She asked him.

Draco looked at her pointedly and didn't say anything in return. Instead, he started to nod his head and sway softly side to side, as if he was listening to a particularly good song.

Finally, Hermione had been fed up of being ignored, so she prodded Draco's arm gently to gain his attention, yet he still ignored her.

"Draco!" Hermione cried, annoyed at Draco.

Draco stopped swaying and answered Hermione,

"You told me to shut up,"

Hermione looked at Draco as if he was a complete idiot. This was absolutely true, according to Hermione's brain.

"Answer the question, you idiot" Hermione whispered to Draco, she didn't want Professor McLaren hear her insulting Draco.

"I want a boy because I want to prove to my father and I that boys can be raised to be ambitious and clever, not spiteful, vengeful and ignorant, even if things are slightly different with my father,"

Hermione fidgeted a bit in her seat, a little uncomfortable after what Draco implied about his father. She decided to comfort Draco and slightly change the subject to something easier to talk about.

"You aren't that bad. Well, not anymore, before you were so annoying, probably because you were a Slytherin,"

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked, answering back,

"And you said I was prejudiced!"

Hermione's eyes widened, and spluttered out in indignation,

"What? N-n no I didn't – "

"I was joking. Wow, you get really nervous and defensive, really quickly. Anyway, why do you want a girl?" Draco interrupted, rolling his eyes at Hermione's quick defence.

Hermione calmed down and answered,

"I want someone to dress up like a doll when she is young, someone to give me advice on what's new when she's a teenager, and someone to talk with in a way I wouldn't be able to with Ginny, Harry or Ron, I would be able to connect with her on a deeper level,"

"Touching. I noticed how you didn't exclude me from your "deeper level connection". I wonder why," Draco added, leaning into Hermione, raising an eyebrow when Hermione blushed.

Professor McLaren looked up from the essays she was marking. She noticed the questionable predicament her two students had gotten into.

She was shocked, to put it lightly.

_I swear Minerva told me Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger didn't get on very well with each other, they were only just beginning to be acquaintances is what she told me.__ I guess she was wrong, _the shocked Professor decided, before coughing to let the two students know that she was still in the room.

Hermione moved away from Draco as soon as she heard her teacher cough slightly. She prayed that she wasn't blushing, she really hated blushing.

"R-right, let's write down the information, hand it in and get out of here," Hermione declared, trying to calm down the blush she knew was invading her cheeks.

Draco started on his work, smirking to himself. _She looks really pretty when she blushes; I have to tell her that someday, _thought Draco.

As soon as Hermione finished writing, Draco dropped his quill. He had already finished (mainly because he dramatically shortened Hermione's statement), he just didn't want to appear eager.

Hermione took both her and Draco's parchment and walked over to the desk where her teacher was sitting whilst Draco packed Hermione's and his stuff away.

Professor McLaren took the parchment from Hermione and hurriedly scanned both pieces; she wanted to finish marking those essays by tonight so it wasn't on her mind.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. You both may leave now," McLaren declared, nodding slightly towards the door.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said, walking towards the door, signalling to Draco to follow.

**Ok guys, my mum is nagging me to get off the laptop. I would have written more, but that's parents for you. -_-**

**Don't forget to review. Tell me what the good points and bad points of the chapter and the story as a whole so far. **

**I think I'll update tomorrow, it's looking likely.**

**Until Next time….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Play the Game**

**Voldemort is defeated, but so are a large number of wizards. The ministry decides on the "Baby Law". **

**Just so you are aware that the scene is changing to someone else and you don't think they have all merged into one person with a personality problem, I will italic and bold the first sentence of the new scene. **

**The chapter begins…**

Hermione and Draco walked up the stairs leading to their dormitory, with Hermione slightly in front of Draco. Draco randomly stuck his hand out then back to his side; it looked like he had a muscle spasm, at least from Hermione's point of view. Hermione slightly turned her head round to see what made Draco do that, but he just shrugged as if nothing was wrong, yet he was cringing furiously inside.

_Argh, that's the__ third time I've done that. Hermione probably thinks I have some kind of reflex problem, _Draco thought to himself, hitting his head with his hand, which resulted in him nearly tripping on the foot a statue.

Draco was trying to gather up the courage to hold her hand (he wasn't a Gryffindor, it wasn't required of him to be brave all the time) and was so far failing miserably.

_Ok…I can do this. I can. I'm just going to grab her hand and that's it. Ok…..now!_Draco thought. He was just about to grab Hermione's hand when she stopped walking and turned around to face Draco, who was sighed at his misfortune.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Draco asked trying not to sound defeated.

"I've got a great idea! I'm going to go to the owlery and then pick up a book from the library; it's only quarter to 6. Take out the two tubs of ice cream from the freezer and," Hermione answered, who was practically buzzing with excitement.

Draco looked positively nonplussed, having no idea what the hell a freezer was.

"Oh right, you don't know what a freezer or what ice cream is. The freezer is in the kitchen. There is another one called the refrigerator beside it, fridge for short. They look like big white closet things, except the door is heavier and it's really cold inside. Oh, and inside the freezer are two white tubs with a picture that looks like brown, pink and yellow snowballs labelled ice cream," explained Hermione, pleased with her explanation.

Before Draco even had a chance to answer, Hermione disappeared down the stairs.

Draco turned around and walked over to the portrait at the end of the corridor, smiling to himself and shaking his head.

"Trust Hermione to get excited about a book," Draco whispered to himself, stopping at in front of the portrait.

"Is this what you do every day? Talk to yourself? I might as well get used to it then. Password," The portrait said suddenly, although with a much kinder, slightly amused voice than she had ever used before.

"Ohh, someone's manners have improved, hmm? The password is Unity," Draco answered, amused at the sudden change the Portrait had undertaken.

The portrait nodded and the door swung open. Draco walked in, closing the door behind and throwing his cloak on the floor.

_Hermione will probably kill me for making mess….oh well, _Draco thought to himself, remembering what Hermione told him about the "ice cream" and walking towards the kitchen.

_**Hermione ran up the last two steps of the stairs leading up to the owlery, and leant on the door frame, panting slightly.**_

"I'm never running up three flights of stairs again," Hermione said to herself.

"Hermione, is that you?" a voice said, who, as the person walked over to Hermione, was made clear who it belonged to; Ginny Weasley.

"Oh Ginny, that's good I won't have to write you a letter anymore. Do you want to hang out at my dorm? By the way, who are you owling?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Yeah sure I'd love to come. I was owling Mum, you know she would go mad if I didn't owl her at least once a month. Don't worry about telling me where the Head boy and girl's room is, Percy showed me a million times when he was Head Boy. By the way, what time should I come and can I bring anyone?" Ginny asked, walking back to an owl she was using; Pig was already delivering a letter.

"Right now, if you can. The password is unity, bring Harry with you. Oh and don't forget Blaise and Pansy, their room is next to yours right? I've already talked to Ron on the way here. I better get back to my room and check it isn't on fire or something equally as disastrous. See you later, Gin," Hermione replied, running out the owlery before Ginny was even able to turn around.

_**Draco**__** stared at the "two white cupboards" for what about a minute.**_

_Great description Hermione, really clear,__ I'm not confused at all. _Draco thought, scowling slightly.

He decided to look in both for the desired "ice cream". He opened the one to his left first. It wasn't as cold as he thought it would be. He searched for the ice cream, moving milk, butter and other various foods out of the way yet he didn't find any ice cream, not even close.

He closed the fridge and stepped sideways to the right so he was in front of the other one. The other cupboard however, was a different matter. Not knowing how cold the cupboard would be, he opened the door and was met with what could only be described as a gust of freezing "steam" (Draco decided "freezing steam" was a good enough description) which made Draco shiver violently.

Draco looked inside the freezer and found exactly what he was looking for; two tubs with snowballs and the title "Neapolitan Ice Cream". He took out the two tubs and placed it on the table behind him, opening the lid of one of the tubs.

_This looks really weird; it even has a spoon half dug inside it. I'll think I will try some,_ Draco thought to himself, digging a small scoop with the cold spoon into the yellow section and placing it in his mouth.

Draco was in shock, he couldn't believe how creamy and sweet this ice cream was. He quickly dug into the brown section and the pink section, thoroughly enjoying the cold sensation running down his throat.

"DRACO!"

Draco jumped and looked around for the person who shouted his name; he was sure it was Hermione.

Hermione stood opposite Draco with an amused expression on her face, the table in between them.

"Draco, you ate all the ice cream!" Hermione shouted at Draco, who was looking at Hermione with an innocent look on his face.

Draco placed the spoon down and explained to Hermione,

"It wasn't me I swear! It was Crookshanks, he made me!"

Hermione looked at Draco as he was an first-class idiot, (which he probably was) and answered,

"Draco, Crookshanks isn't even _here. _He's with my parents, he was run over in the summer and is currently receiving treatment at home, so don't blame my cat,"

"Well, it's your fault then," Draco answered back; laughing at Hermione's indignant and appalled face.

"IT IS NOT! Your greediness is not my fault!" Hermione spluttered, stamping her foot and folding her arms.

"Never thought you would be the foot stomping type, Hermione. Draco, did you seriously eat a whole tube of ice cream for yourself? You greedy bastard…" a voice behind Hermione said, causing her to suddenly whirl around and nearly lose her balance.

It was Harry, who was followed by Ginny, Blaise, Pansy, Ron and Lavender.

"Shut up harry," Hermione said, playfully glaring at Harry, who pretended to shrivel and die from Hermione's "evil" glare.

"Yeah Shut up, Harry!" Draco said to Harry, folding his arms.

"Make me, ferret-face,"

"Yeah whatever scar head,"

Draco and Harry were standing face to face now, Draco had walked over to where Harry was standing.

Ron decided he wanted to join in, so he walked over to where Harry and Draco was, put his hands together as if he was about to pray and said in what he thought was a peaceful tone,

"Let's keep the peace guys. No negative energy, only positive. Keep the peace,"

As soon as Ron said that, Harry and Draco started laughing, whilst Ron looked smug. Hermione, Blaise and Ginny looked at Ron as if to say, "really?" and rolled their eyes whereas Pansy was staring at Draco longingly.

"Let's go into the living room, I've got a few films we can watch," Hermione said, grabbing the remaining tub of ice cream and walking into the living room, everyone else following suit.

**Another chapter cut short by the Nagging Mum. ***** sigh * I really need to start writing chapters as soon as I come home from school!**

**Don't forget to review; it makes me feel as fluffy and sparkly inside…..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Play the Game**

**Voldemort is defeated, but so are a large number of wizards. The ministry decides on the "Baby Law". **

**In case you haven't guessed yet, im from London, England. I don't know if anyone from America reads this, but incase they do, here are some translations I might use:**

**Couch – Sofa**

**Crisps – Chips**

**Chips – French Fries**

**Sweeties – Candy**

**Films – Movies**

**Trousers – Pants**

**Duvet – the cover for your bed.**

**If there are any other words I may have forgotten to mention, just ask in reviews:-D**

As soon as Hermione opened the door to the living room, she realised there weren't enough seats for everyone. Everyone else seemed to realise that might happen, as there was a mad rush for the best seats. Blaise ran for the armchair, Harry grabbed Ginny by her arm and basically threw her on the couch, which Ginny didn't find amusing because as soon as Harry sat down beside her, she slapped him round the head, which was followed by a loud "Ow!" from a confused Harry. Ron walked over to where Ginny and Harry where sitting, looking through a stack of films Hermione left on the coffee table.

Pansy realised that they weren't going to be any seats left for her and left the dormitory without a second thought, muttering words that sounded like "royalty", "kill" and "pureblood", whereas Draco looked affronted.

"Right nutter, that one, I feel sorry for you," Ron said to Blaise, who looked slightly miffed and shrugged in response.

"Who cares about her? As if anyone wanted her snotty self here anyway," Hermione then realised why Pansy had left. She looked around the room and realised that all the seats were occupied by her "oh so generous" friends. She decided to levitate to coffee table to behind the sofa, so she could sit right in front of the television.

"Only you three would let your hosts sit on the carpet," Hermione said, sitting down in front of Ginny.

"Harry, get the hell off of my couch. I want to sit down," ordered Draco, arms crossed and completely expecting Harry to get up.

Instead, Harry looked at Draco, looked at the floor, looked at Ginny and answered,

"I like where I am sitting, so you go sit on the carpet or go away,"

Draco looked as if someone doused him in cold water and then slapped him across his face with a large fish. In other words, he was completely shocked. He stood there, gaping at Harry, for at least five second.

"Draco, just sit over here next to me, Harry isn't going to get up and you know it," Hermione said, tapping the space beside her.

"Fine, but I'll get you back Mr. Disfigured," Draco hissed at Harry, who pretended he didn't hear Draco, yet had that malicious glint in his eye that just told you there is going to be trouble. As soon as Draco sat down in front of Harry, Harry kicked the back of Draco's head.

"OW! ARE YOU MAD? ARE YOU INSANE?" Draco shouted, rubbing his sore head.

"Sorry," answered Harry, who was trying to look innocent. Draco scowled and turned around, vowing to get Harry back.

Hermione decided that they were going to watch "The Dark Knight", it was a blockbuster and she loved it. She knew Harry watched it, he was with her. She put in the DVD and let the adverts play, whilst she went to get spoons for the ice cream. Several minutes later, she came back into the living room, turned off the lights, turned off the lights and passed the ice cream and spoons around. She pressed play and the film began.

_**40 Minutes Later…**_

"**The Joker:** I'm going to make this pencil disappear.

_[Gambol's thug walks over to kill__The Joker, who slams his face into the pencil and kills him]_

**The Joker:** Ta-daa! It's... it's gone. "

Everyone jumped slightly but pretended to be unfazed by the sudden violent action in the film. Ginny snuggled up to Harry, who had put his arm round her and kissed her on the cheek. Harry nudged Draco's arm slightly and Draco turned his head, slightly, not wanting to miss the film. Harry nodded his head slightly towards Ginny, who was falling asleep, and then nodded to Hermione.

Draco glared at Harry and turned around. Harry had basically challenged him to put his arm around Hermione.

_Well, Harry Potter, I will do it, _Draco thought.

Five minutes later of arm jerking from Draco and silent laughing from Blaise and Harry, Draco finally managed to put his arm around Hermione. Draco looked at Blaise and Harry smugly and mouthed "shame" to them. However, when he saw that Blaise and Harry were still smiling like idiots, he realised that his arm was missing a person. A person with a huge brain and a wild animal for hair. Hermione had subtly leaned forward to free herself from Draco and then leaned back.

_What the hell! WHY! It took me five minutes to put my arm around you, _Draco thought to himself, glaring at the screen.

The film finished and Hermione jumped up, practically pushing Harry, Ginny and Blaise out of the dormitory whilst saying,

"Ok bye guys! Sorry to rush you out, but its 10pm and curfew was half an hour ago. Harry, you have your invisibility cloak so you, Ginny and Blaise can go. Ron, your room is too far away without you being detected by Filch, so you have to sleep on the couch tonight,"

Hermione shut the door behind Ginny, Blaise and Harry, casted the cleaning spell that made everything fly to its rightful place. She then threw a blanket at Ron, said goodnight to him and pulled Draco into the bedroom, so she could sleep without disruption.

Hermione ran to the bed, jumped on top of it and fell asleep immediately.

_She didn't even change her clothes, the silly bat,_ Draco thought, taking off his top and trousers so he could sleep. He lifted the duvet and transfigured Hermione's clothes into a skimpy, short, red nightdress.

Draco looked at Hermione and frowned. He got up and went to have a cold shower.

Turning the tap on, Draco whispered, "I'm not getting any sleep tonight,"

**Review, I love to hear from you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Play the Game**

**Voldemort is defeated, but so are a large number of wizards. The ministry decides on the "Baby Law". **

**Disclaimer: Err…I kind of forgot to write disclaimers…. I don't own Harry Potter. There.**

**In case you didn't know, I have a one-shot up, "I chose you", and quite a few people has told me that I should**** make into a full-blown story. I have a feeling that I will enjoy continuing that one-shot, but I want to focus on this story more.**

**A FEW WEEKS HAVE PASSED IN THE STORY, bringing us up to October, just so I can stretch the timeline to the end of the year. I'm guessing there are around 10 chapters left of this story, and I've got a good side plot involved.**

**The chapter begins….**

Hermione woke up smiling; tomorrow she was finally going to Paris. The trip was postponed from September to October because of a nasty accident in Potions which left Harry and Neville extremely unlucky for ages, which resulted in several broken bones and a cracked skull for both of them. Hermione pulled back the warm duvet and hopped out of the bed, which elicited a groan from Draco, who had his arm across her.

"Stop moving, "Draco mumbled at Hermione, waving his arm in the air uselessly.

Hermione walked over to the curtains and pulled them open, a stream of wintry sunshine instantly brightening the room, causing her to blink excessively and Draco to moan loudly and get up and walk into the bathroom. Hermione stood at the window for a while, admiring and smiling at the beautiful contrasting colours of the grey patchy clouds, the vibrant blue skies and the warm red and browns of the trees below.

After about five minutes of staring out of the window, Hermione thinking that she had classes, ran towards her bag and pulled out her planner. She flicked through the pages quickly, looking for the week they were in now. She found it and scanned the page and stopped at Friday. "_No lessons – Preparation for Paris trip, Hogsmeade available."_

Hermione smiled at her own forgetfulness and whispered to herself,

"Well done, Hermione, nearly had a bloody heart attack there you idiot,"

"You know, talking to yourself is a sign of madness. By the way, I'm taking you out for breakfast, and then we are meeting Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lauren at 1pm outside Honeydukes," Draco told Hermione, who had just walked out of the bathroom and was now sitting on the edge of the bed, tying his shoes.

"Oh thanks for becoming my timetable! I had plans today; I was going to study in the library," Hermione lied, avoiding Draco's eyes and staring at her timetable for the Paris trip, which was stuck to the wall opposite her.

"Ok, that's a lie. Even, if it wasn't, I'm still taking you out; we haven't had a date since Harry ran uncontrollably into a wall and was knocked out. Please, Hermione, I'm begging" Draco whined, kneeling in front of Hermione and pulling his cutest face at her amused face.

Hermione smiled at Draco and patted his head, replying

"Yes alright, but only because you smiled. I'll be down in five; I'll meet you in the courtyard,"

Draco kissed Hermione's cheek and walked out the bedroom, throwing on a light blue jumper as he walked out.

Hermione walked around the room, feigning calmness until she heard Draco close the door. _What the hell am I going to wear, _Hermione thought, sifting through her part of the wardrobe to look for some suitable clothes. Hermione wasn't the type of girl to spend ages on choosing outfits, hairstyles and make up, but she felt like making an effort for her sort-of-boyfriend-fiancé.

She decided on a pale pink shirt, a beige chunky-knit cardigan, a knee length jean skirt, black tights and black ankle – length converses. She laid her clothes on the bed so that it looked like a very flat, invisible person was laying on her the bed.

She brushed her teeth, showered, got dressed, put on a light coating of mascara and a swipe of clear lip-gloss, went back into the bathroom and looked at her hair – it was a bloody mess. She tried to comb through it, but to her dismay, the comb's handle broke in her hair. She pulled out the rest of her now broken comb and repaired it with a quick "reparo". That's when she realised she could just use a spell to comb her hair.

"Allentaret," Hermione said, pointing her wand at her hair and watching as it immediately turned from a tangled mess to curly, but manageable. She decided to do a French braid.

_**Draco was about to go back upstairs to hurry Hermione, when he saw her walking towards him briskly.**_

Draco looked at his imaginary watch pointedly and started,

"Finally, I was about to – "

"Let's go, don't just stand there. I didn't rush for nothing, you know," Hermione interrupted, walking past Draco, whilst he looked at her with a disbelieving face.

He broke into a short run to catch up with her, and asked,

"Are you serious?"

Hermione ignored him and continued to walk towards Filch, who was holding out a register, waiting for stragglers. Hermione wrote her name down and waited for Draco to write his, then grabbed his hand and walked out of the school gates.

Hermione stopped at a few shops, asking Draco to remind her to get a certain book, or a new set of quills. Draco wasn't really paying any attention to what she was talking about; he was looking for the café he wanted to take her to. He nearly walked right past it, Hermione wanted to look at another bookstore across the road when he realised he found the café.

"You already have that book! Hermione, I found the café, so let's go and eat because I am starving," Draco told her, sighing when she ignored him and went over to look at the "_Revised edition of Hogwarts: A History_". Draco crossed the road and went to look at what she thought was so interesting.

"This one has me in it! 40 Galleons! Aww, its way too expensive, it's going to take ages to save up, and it's a first edition too!" Hermione moaned, letting herself be dragged away by Draco to the café.

_That bloody book again!__ I suppose she would want it, I'll buy it for her as a surprise present, _Draco thought, opening the café door and grimacing at the bell that sounded as soon as it opened.

The café had a homey atmosphere; it was the type of café you could sit in for ages in winter. The majority of colours were red, brown and beiges; it reminded Hermione of a library.

Draco led Hermione to his favourite table; it was in a quiet corner, where no one disturbed you and it was warm and cosy.

Hermione ordered a croissant and a cup of tea and Draco ordered a cheese omelette and apple juice. Hermione ate her croissant first, crumbs everywhere on the plate. Draco laughed at how uncaring she was about what people thought of her. He loved that about her. How she wasn't like some girls, who refused to eat in front of their boyfriends because they were too self-conscious.

"Why are you laughing?" Hermione asked Draco, wiping her mouth with a white napkin.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just like you aren't like most girls," Draco replied, waving his hand as if he was dismissing the subject.

Hermione drank a sip of her tea, shuddered at the bitterness and ripped open two small sachets of sugar into her mug. She stirred it, whilst replying,

"Well, most girls don't go gallivanting around working out prophecies, battling trolls and saving people, do they?"

Draco smiled and replied,

"I guess not. But I don't mean just that, I mean in general. Like, for example. You just put two sachets of sugar into your tea. Most girls would drink their tea with no sugar, ignoring the taste, just because they don't want to be seen as greedy. I like that about you,"

"Thanks, are you ready to go? It is nearly quarter to one, so we should get going," Hermione said, placing 2 galleons on the table.

"Yeah, I'm finished, let's go," Draco replied, standing up from the table at walking out of the café with Hermione.

They waited outside Honeydukes for about five minutes before anybody showed up. Harry and Ginny, walking hand in hand, obviously came from the Hogsmeade branch of Weasley Wizard Wheezes; Harry had a whole bag full of their products.

"Hi Hermione and Draco, how have you been? By the way, Hermione, I saw the perfect dress for the restaurant evenings in Paris! We need to go as soon as soon as Ron and Lavender come,"

The four of them waited until five past one, when Ron and Lavender came out of Honeydukes, two bags full of confectioneries.

"I told you they would be waiting, Ron!" Lavender shouted at Ron, who had the grace to look sheepish.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco glared at Ron. They had been waiting for what felt like ages, in the cold wind, to find that he was in the shop they were waiting outside. They weren't happy.

"Ron, you idiot, we told you to meet us outside for one. Come on, let's go, we need to go find some robes for the restaurant dinners in Paris. We'll meet you girls back at school in the courtyard for…. 5pm. Bye," Harry said, walking off with Ron and Draco in the opposite direction.

_**Three**__** hours later, and Hermione still hadn't found anything she thought would suit her in the ten different shops she visited with Lavender and Ginny.**_

"Lavender, this really is the last shop, right?" Hermione inquired, checking the time. They had just walked out of the eleventh shop, and it was getting late.

"I promise this is the last shop. Ginny has got her dresses, it's just you me and you who have only bought one each so far!" Lavender replied whilst dragging Hermione and Ginny into a shop named "Delightful Dresses for the Delightful Witch".

As soon as Hermione walked into "Teen – Petite" section, she saw the dress she wanted straight away. It was creamy white and it shimmered in the light only magic could do. She checked the price before she checked out the dress properly. "_12 Galleons". _ It was well within her budget, and she almost squealed when she realised she could buy it. The dress had spaghetti straps and it was knee length. The skirt of the dress was layered and light, whereas the torso had a sweetheart cut and was tight.

"Ginny, Lavender, I think I've found something!" Hermione shouted over to the Lavender and Ginny, who were gushing over a lilac, strapless dress they found for Lavender.

Lavender and Ginny walked over to where Hermione was.

"That dress looks great! Go try it on," Ginny said, lifting up the skirt of the dress whilst Lavender nodded with approval.

Hermione tried it on. It fitted perfectly, complimented her skin complexion and made her look like an angel. Hermione walked out of the changing room and faced Lavender and Ginny, waiting for their verdict. Hermione was relieved to find that they loved it.

"The dress looks even better on you! You must buy it!" Lavender gushed, practically pushing Hermione back into the dressing room to get changed.

"Where's Lavender?" Hermione asked, walking out of the dressing room, holding her carefully- folded dress.

"Oh, she's in the dressing room, trying on a lilac dress,"

Five minutes later, Hermione and Ginny's conversation had moved from dresses to shoes to hair colours to hairstyles and finally to Paris.

"I've been to Paris before. The Eiffel tower is amazing, especially at night when – "Hermione started.

"GINNNNNNNNNNNNNNY, HERMIOONEEEEEEE!" Lavender interrupted, popping her tear- soaked face out of the door of one of the dressing rooms.

Ginny and Hermione raced over to Lavender and walked into the room, to find Lavender sitting on the only seat of the rather small room, crying.

"Lavender what's wrong? Why are you crying, you look beautiful in that dress," Hermione said, with Ginny nodding vigorously in agreement.

"T-thanks guys, it's just that I look so…so…so…fat!" Lavender wailed, pulling the fabric on her stomach.

"You are NOT fat, and you never will be!" Ginny declared, scandalised.

"But Ginny, I will be fat in a few weeks! I won't be able to fit in the dress again!" Lavender replied, standing up to face her friends.

"What do you mean, in a few weeks, Lavender?" Hermione questioned, half knowing the answer already.

Lavender held each of her friends hands, hung her head slightly and whispered,

"I'm pregnant,"

*** ****Epic music * How will the girls react? How will the boys react? Does Ron even know? Find this out in the next chapter….which might be posted up on Saturday!**

**Don't forget to review, it makes my day!**


	10. Chapter 10

Play the Game

**I'm sorry everyone who was reading this, but I have no idea what i'm doing with this, and it will just turn into a massive mess. I might return to it in the future, but it is unlikely. In fact, if you would like to "adopt" the story, then feel free to ask me!**

**By the way, I will be doing one-shots, and i might continue with "I chose you". **

**Bye for now,**

**Ripped Notes **

**x**


End file.
